junto los dos, por siempre
by alepotter24
Summary: este es un fic 100 harry y ginny . harry tendra que hacerle entender a ginny cuanto la ama y lo mucho que esta arepentido por haberla dejado , ¿ginny lo seguira amando?¿lo perdonara?no soy tan buena en summary , espero que les guste mucho


Bueno este es mi primer fic , espero que les guste , hace años que quería escribir de esta pareja , la adoro .

También tiene escenas del hp 7, para aquellas /os que no lo han leído XD

besitos

Capitulo I : "100 enamorado"

Era una mañana de otoño donde un chico de ojos verdes y de cabello negro , estaba recostado en su cama , pensando en la estupidez que había hecho , después de derrotar a lord voldermort

Flash back 

-Ginny , yo lo siento , solo te siento como a una amiga , yo creo que lo nuestro no puede seguir , yo amo a Cho – se lo dijo tan directo que ella no podía creer , que su gran amor , su primer amor la estaba dejando para siempre . ella tenia unas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas .Por primera vez el la veía llorar ,le dio lastima ,pero el no la podía engañar ,Cho era la chica mas linda de la escuela , y el se lo merecía.

-¿por qué lo haces? – le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - ¿cómo te atreviste a jugar con migo de esa forma ¿ yo te amo y nunca respetaste eso .

Harry no podía seguir porque algo en él le decía que estaba haciendo mal e hizo caso uniso a su corazón.

Ginebra yo no te amo – le dijo con voz dura – entiéndelo siempre serás mi amiga , y solo la hermana de mi mejor amigo – le dijo con reproche.

Ginny sintió todo el odio recorrer por sus venas , jamás pensó que Harry le diría esa palabras tan hirientes.

-esta bien – dijo ella- pero que te quede claro , bien claro que ahora en adelante solo seré la hermana de tu mejor amigo , y de seguro que si le cuento esto a Ron , cortarían todo tipo de comunicación contigo , pero como me das lastima Potter , ya que personas como tu no tienes corazón , ni sentimientos , no lo haré – ella le dijo todo esto con odio , ella nunca pensaría en odiar al gran amor de su vida , o mejor dicho al ex amor de su vida .

-no seas así sabes perfectamente que podemos ser grandes amigos y que...- ella lo interrumpió.

-yo no , que estés muy bien Harry , y fue un gusto en conocerlo – le dijo con una indeferencia amarga en sus palabras ultimas – adiós.

-y se puede saber como harás para actuar como una extraña ante mi – le dijo con antipatía el oji verde .

- ya veras , sabes que soy fuerte – le dijo la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para salir del aula .

en ese momento Harry sintió algo muy fuerte que le apretaba el pecho al ver como Ginny salía sin mirara hacia atrás.

Fin del flash back

Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquella escena , y Harry necesitaba desesperadamente a la pelirroja , se dio de que la amaba.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta del gran amor que le tenia a Ginny , le empezó a enviar cartas todos los días al colegio, pero ella no respondió ni una , solo recibió una de luna , diciendo de que Ginny decía que no lo fastidiara mas, esto al pelinegro lo había puesto mal , lo cual todos en la madriguera se estaban dando cuenta de la baja de animo de Harry , por lo cual Ron se preocupo y le pidió que le hiciera saber la razón , Harry le contó todo el daño que le había hecho a su hermana y lo mucho que estaba arrepentido y que la amaba mucho , Ron le dio todo su apoyo , pero le dio un fuerte merecido .

(N/A: como ron es súper protector con Ginny , no iba a dejar de que alguien le hiciera daño XD)

Ron lo apoyo en todo y le dijo que él le enviaba una carta con la razones para que volvería con su amigo, y que también le iba a explicar de que había terminado con Cho. Esta vez la pelirroja le envió una carta a Harry y decía:

_Harry : estoy muy apenada por tu ruptura con Cho , debe ser una dela peleas que fingías al tener conmigo , no te preocupes ya volverán , y tu no me amas , y nunca te intereso lo que yo sentí , pero ahora no siento nada por ti._

_Se despide Ginny_

A Harry se le destrozo el corazón , cuando recibió esto , no lo podía creer lo tonto que fue al dejar a Ginny , si tan solo hubiera escuchado a su corazón , no estaría en esa situación quizás , estarían juntos en la madriguera , pero no el en Inglaterra y ella en Francia . cuando Ginny salió de hogwarts Ginny dijo que le gustaría ir a visitar , o mas bien hacer una visita permanente , a sus tías en Francia , pero el savia que lo hacia por el , que no quería estar cerca suyo.

Se sentía tan solo , ron se había ido con Hermione a casa de sus padre ya que lo habían invitado a pasar un mes con ellos y así conocer mas al novio de su amiga . se sentía lago celoso por la fortuna de sus amigos , por fin esos dos estaban juntos , las peleas habían disminuidos considerablente , por lo cual en esa parte lo tenia muy contento.

Harry pensaba en ella todos los días , dormía pensando en ella y se preguntaba cada noche , si ella pensaba en el , y si lo seguía amando , necesitaba ver sus ojos chocolates , besar esos labios nuevamente , sentir sus caricias , la extrañaba demasiado.

El pelinegro se levanto de su cama y salió de su habitación , la que le pertenecía a Bill , y pensaba dirigirse al a cocina para comer algo , pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación de Ginny estaba abierta , siempre estaba cerrada ya que fred la mantenía siempre así , sin pensarlo dos veces entro

Estaba todo tal cual como la había dejado , recordó cuando estuvo la ultima la vez ahí , ese gran beso , no había duda de que había sido el gran regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido, todavía creía sentir el sabor de sus labios.

Siguió revisando y encontró un pequeño diario , donde decía : _"personal , propiedad de Ginny Weasley"_

No se iba a sentir mal por lo leerlo , al parecer ella ya lo había desechado , y comenzó a leer en la parte del medio del libro

"_Querido diario: hoy llego Harry potter a mi casa , es tan lindo , me puse tan nerviosa al verlo , todavía recuerdo cuando lo vi en el expreso por primera vez , lo amo mucho , aunque no lo conozca mucho se ve bastante sencillo..."_

se quería morir de pensar de que Ginny lo amaba desde siempre , si tan solo no hubiera sido tan siego , siguió revisando la habitación y se encontró con un recorte del profeta , que ya se veía bastante viejo , y salía el como campeón de los tres magos . Harry lo dejo de un lado y miro por la ventana y al lado de ella , se encontró un frasquito que tenia su fragancia , Harry la tomo y se hecho unas gotitas en su mano , y empezó a olerla como quiciendo recordarla , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una alborotada lechuza que había llegado a la entrada de la cocina , bajo, y se encontró una lechuza blanca con varias pintitas rubias era le lechuza de Ginny.

Harry le cogió la pata y saco inmediatamente la carta , fue tan fuerte que lo hizo , que la lechuza hizo un pequeño quejido de dolor , miro la carta y se decepciono al leer de que no iba dirigida hacia el si no para sus padres, así que la dejo aun lado , y espero a que llegara los señores Weasley de la casa del señor Xenophilius lovegood , ya que los habían invitado a comer , Harry no quiso ir .

Pasaron 4 horas desde la llegada de la lechuza y los señores Weasley por fin habían llegado y Harry corrió a su encuentro .

-Harry querido , debes estar muerto de hambre , te preparare algo – le dijo tiernamente la señora Weasley a Harry.

- Molly , deja al chico en paz – le dijo el señor Weasley viendo la cara de sufrimiento de Harry , y luego vio la carta en sus manos - ¿para quién es esa carta?

-es de mi...digo , de Ginny –le dijo dándole la carta- ábrela ya ¡¡¡¡- le dijo Harry todo exasperado

- esta bien chico , tan impaciente estos jóvenes – comenzó a leer junto con la señora Weasley , y ella embozo una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-vendrá a visitarnos mañana , que bien ya era hora de que esta niña diera señales de vida – muy bien , Harry ahora te daré la once , y después arreglare la habitación de Ginny , dice que llegara mañana por la mañana .

- si quiere la acompaño mañana , y también la ayudo a arreglar la habitación – le dijo emocionadísimo Harry .

-esta bien querido , gracias – le dijo la señora Weasley acariciándole la mejilla – pero antes debes comer , te ves muy pálido.

Como no lo iba a estar , con la buena noticia que estaba recibiendo , por fin iba a poder ver a su Ginny , pero rápidamente se le vino las palabras de Ginny cuando le dijo que no lo quería mas y que no iba ser la misma delante de el

Eso el no lo iba a poder aceptar , o mas bien dicho soportar .

Por lo cual decidió hacer algo , para volver a tenerla , algo tendría que hacer ,

Pero lamentablemente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la señora Weasley .

-que te pasa querido – le pregunto la señora Weasley mirándolo extrañadamente

-estés...nada ...solo ...pensaba-le dijo Harry tatituviendo.

-muy bien , te serviré la once , y de ahí me ayudas – le dijo dejando su abrigo en el ropero y entrando en la cocina y dejando a Harry en el living .

Harry se quedo por un instante mirando el suelo , hipnotizado , pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba

-¿te ocurre algo? – le pregunto el señor Weasley- cambiaste tu actitud al saber de que Ginny llegaba mañana

-es mi amiga , me pone muy contento al saber de que por fin la pueda ver – le contesto algo nervioso el pelinegro- son dos años de que no la eh visto

-bueno, ya que tienes hartas ansias de verla , acompáñame mañana a esperarla a la estación – le pregunto el señor Weasley

- si , con mucho gusto- le dijo Harry poniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- bueno te tienes que levantar a las 7 :30 de la mañana , el tren llega a las 8:00 – le dijo el señor Weasley recalcando las ultimas palabras- ¿serás capaz de levantarte tan temprano?

- si , señor – le dijo Harry , y el señor Weasley solo limito a reírse

-¡ esta servido Harry! – le grito la señora Weasley desde la cocina

Harry inmediatamente corrió hacia la cocina , y se sentó frente al tremendo plato que la señora Weasley le había servido , se lo trago ,le dio las gracias y subió corriendo a su habitación , para poder idear una gran bienvenida a Ginny.

No savia que hacer , pero Ginny era bastante sencilla , así que no le iba a importar el tamaño de la sorpresa ¿ o si , después de lo que había hecho tenia que ser grande .

Saco el libro de conquistas que le había regalado ron para su cumpleaños , y empezó a leer rápidamente . encontró algo de flores , chocolates , no ayudaba mucho el libro , y de seguro Ginny ya lo savia , por vivir con tantos hombres .

Entro al cuarto de Ginny , y vio a la señora Weasley , y la noto algo cansada.

-mejor yo sigo , Ud. Ya ha tenido mucho por hoy – le dijo amablemente Harry

- no querido yo sigo ...-le decía la señora Weasley , pero Harry la interrumpió

- yo lo hago por medio de magia , será mas rápido – le dijo convincente el pelinegro

- esta bien , ¡pero que quede todo bien ¡ -le dijo la señora Weasley en el umbral de la puerta .

-no se preocupe todo estará bien – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Harry

la señora Weasley lo dejo solo , y Harry empezó a trabajar.

Se le ocurrió hacer un hechizo en donde solo la persona indicada que entraba la habitación , inmediatamente empezaba un lluvia de pétalos de rosas, y de alguna de ella se transformaran en pequeñas mariposas , esto a Harry lo tubo muy ocupado , ya que el hechizo no funcionaba en varias ocasiones , estuvo 2 horas hasta que en la habitación de Ginny empezó a llover pétalos de rosas , mariposas , y además como toque final , Harry hizo que en el piso , se dibujara la palabra TE AMO con pétalos.

Nunca se imagino ser tan romántico , nunca tubo el apoyo de un padre , o también le hubiera gustado de que Sirius estuviera ahí para darle concejos , o Lupin , pero todos estaba muertos , nunca le pidió consejos a Hagrid , quizás el le hubiera dicho lo tonto que había sido dejar a Ginny , además ya no tenían tanto tiempo de verse , el era subdirector de la escuela a Hogwarts , así que no tenia mucho tiempo , pero se veían un vez por semana .

Ya eras 23:00 de la noche y Harry ya se encontraba cansado , ya que últimamente ya no hacia nada productivo en la madriguera , desde que ron se fue , pero lo bueno es que llegaría en una semana .

Se fue a su cuarto se puso el piyama y coloco el reloj a las 7:00 de la mañana , coloco su cabeza en la almohada y se quedo inmediatamente dormido.

El reloj sonó tan fuerte que Harry llego a caer de la cama . la señora Weasley llego a ver lo que le sucedía , y se puso a reír al verlo en el suelo.

- sera mejor que te bañes y así mientras te preparo el desayuno – le dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa.

. si ... gracias – dijo Harry sentándose en la cama.

Se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo hacia la cocina , ahí estaba el señor Weasley desayunando .

- como amaneciste – le pregunto el señor Weasley .

-bien gracias – dijo sentándose al frente de él.

- Molly sabes si Ginny , vendrá con sabrina y samanta (N/A : así les puse a las tías , no están original , pero son el típico nombre de brujas xD)

- no , pero creo que vendrán en dos semanas mas – le dijo algo dudosa la señora Weasley

- muy bien , Harry cuando vallamos a buscar a Ginny , tu la traes de vuelta , tengo que ir al ministerio – le dijo el señor Weasley en tono informativo

Harry abrió sus ojos , eso significaba a solas con Ginny , era una gran oportunidad – esta bien , no será problema – dijo dando el ultimo sorbo a su taza

-muy bien , creo que será hora de marcharnos – le dijo el señor Weasley levantándose de la mesa.

Harry tomo el ultimo sorbo de su te , y se fue inmediatamente a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse la chaqueta .

Estaban en la estación king cross , y ya eran 8:00 , y Harry ya estaba muy nervioso , se preguntaba si su Ginny había cambiado.

Por fin pudieron divisar aun expresso que llegaba de lo lejos , Harry trago algo de saliva , que por supuesto el señor Weasley noto.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto el señor Weasley

- si , señor – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa

el tren ya se encontraba al frente de ellos , y el señor Weasley se adelanto para poder encontrarla , por suerte estaba prácticamente vació , o sino se les haría bien difícil.

Harry pudo ver que en el vagón que estaba frente de el , bajaba una figura de cabello pelirrojo , Harry no pudo disimular una gran sonrisa en su rostro


End file.
